The present invention relates to data monitoring and management systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing rechargeable power used in data monitoring systems such as glucose monitoring systems.
Glucose monitoring systems including continuous and discrete monitoring systems generally include a small, lightweight battery powered and microprocessor controlled system which is configured to detect signals proportional to the corresponding measured glucose levels using an electrometer, and RF signals to transmit the collected data. One aspect of such glucose monitoring systems include a sensor configuration which is, for example, mounted on the skin of a subject whose glucose level is to be monitored. The sensor cell may use a three-electrode (work, reference and counter electrodes) configuration driven by a controlled potential (potentiostat) analog circuit connected through a contact system.
The battery providing power to the microprocessor controlled system is typically configured for a limited duration usage, and thus would require periodic replacement. Furthermore, given the compact size of the system, as well as the need for water tight seals, it is not desirable to have removable components such as battery covers or additional electrical contacts that may be exposed to the environment or to the patient's skin without the addition of seals and covers.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have an approach to readily and easily provide rechargeable power to the battery in the microprocessor controlled system.